LETTER
by Bloody Evil From Heaven
Summary: Kumpulan humor DBSK. Changmin galau nyari pasangan, sampai akhirnya sebuah ide gila terlintas dibenaknya. Chapter 4 update XD STATUS COMPLETE-Yunjae,YooSu, Minxxx :3
1. Chapter 1

Hallo. Fic kedua sekaligus fic yaoi pertama saya. err...walau ga ada hint yaoi sih XD kekekeke~

* * *

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

**LETTER**

**Cast : Member DBSK and other**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Author stres, nonEYD, kebanyakan dialog, etc  
**

**Disclaimer : GOD and Themselves**

Suasana kantin Dong Bang University lumayan sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin tersebut. Well, mungkin karena saat ini **AKHIR BULAN**, belum dapat kiriman. Maklum anak kost. Lihat saja namja yang duduk dekat jendela itu. Namja dengan wajah tampan, mata tajamnya yang sedang membaca buku, cara duduk yang elegan bak pangeran. Ternyata cuma memesan air putih. =.=

"YUNHO HYUNG,"

Suasana kantin yang tadinya sepi, berubah menjadi bising akibat lengkingan trio macan. Err...maksudnya tiga namja yang setelah dilihat author, diraba reader dan diterawang Ki Joko Jenius bernama Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja yang tadi duduk di dekat jendela mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bacaanya sejenak dan menatap tiga namdongsaeng-nya. Ah, rupanya namja yang memesan air putih tadi bernama Yunho.

"Ada apa kalian mencariku?"

"Ini hyung, tadi ada laki-laki misterius di gerbang depan ngasih amplop. Katanya dari Jaejoong hyung" Kata Junsu sambil menyodorkan amplop berwarna biru kepada Yunho.

"Aku juga nih." tambah Yoochun, menyodorkan amplop yang kali ini berwarna kuning.

"Kau juga dapat amplop, Min?" Tanya Yunho ke Changmin.

"Ani, aku hanya mengikuti Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung. Tadi aku lihat mereka berlari ke kantin, ya aku ikut aja. Kali aja dapat traktiran." Jawab sang magnae watados. "Aish, kau ini." Balas Yunho sambil membuka amplop dari Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Apa ini? Kok isinya cuma kertas kosong?" Heran Yunho membolak-balik kertas tersebut, tapi tetap aja tuh kertas ga ada tulisanya.

"Oh ya, laki-laki misterius tadi juga bilang kalau mau tahu isinya butuh water dan light." Kata Yoochun. Satu alis Yunho naik, "Maksudnya?"

"Ani, aku juga tidak tahu." Yoochun mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi kapan kita makannya? Aku lapar~" Tanya Changmin. "Aish, kamu pesan aja. Nanti aku yang traktir. Kau juga mau su-ie, Yunho hyung?" Balas Yoochun membuat mata Changmin dan Yunho berbinar-binar.

"Noona, kami pesan empat mangkuk ramen. Ingat, pakai mangkuk, bukan pakai lama. Minumnya air putih aja." Pesan Changmin ke penjaga kantin yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton iklan. Yap, benar. Menonton iklan, bukan menonton sinetron. Hobi yang sangat unik untuk seorang Noona penjaga kantin. Err..sebenarnya sih usia penjaga kantin udah sampai kepala tujuh, tapi tetap aja maunya di panggil Noona.

"Ne, Minnie~" Balas Nene─ehem, Noona penjaga kantin. Dia lalu menyiapkan pesanan Changmin dan segera menyajikanya di meja tempat Yunho tadi.

"Ada yang lain, Minnie?" Tanya Noona penjaga kantin. Changmin menggeleng 'memangnya ada menu lain selain ramen dikantin ini' batin Changmin sambil minum air putih.

"Ya sudah, Noona tinggal dulu ya~" sang Noona mengedip gaje. wink~ wink~

BRUUSHH

kedipan gaje sang Noona sukses membuat Changmin menyemburkan air yang ia minum. Hampir saja air tadi membasahi Yunho, untung Yunho cepat-cepat menutupi mukanya dengan kertas surat yang ia pegang.

"Lho, ada tulisan muncul di kertas ini." Yunho mengeja tulisan itu 'TOLONG BAYAR' "MWO? apa maksudnya? Ja─jangan-jangan Boojae diculik seperti dulu." Yunho kaget. Tadi pagi memang Jaejoong bilang kalau dia tidak berangkat kuliah karena terlalu lelah akibat ehem, 'aktivitas' mereka semalam. Dia teringat waktu masa-masa SMA, Boojae-nya hampir diculik dan dirape om-om mesum.

"Apa aku sms Boo dulu? Barangkali dia ga diculik beneran. Aish, tapi aku ga punya pulsa. Aduh...penculiknya minta tebusan pula." Yunho mendecak kesal "Aish, kalian bertiga kok malah asyik makan! Tidak khawatir sama Boojae-ku, eoh?" Yunho tambah kesal melihat ketiga namdongsaeng-nya malah makan dengan kecapatan penuh(?)

"Oh ya, kata junsu kalau mau membaca surat ini butuh water dan light. Tadi kertas ini kosong, tapi bisa terbaca setelah terkena semburan air. Coba aku baca kertas yang satunya. Hm, tapi apa hubunganya kertas sama light?"

'Hati-hati penipuan! Ingin tahu caranya membedakan uang asli dan uang palsu? ingat 3 D, dilihat benang pengamanya, diraba cetakan nominal uangnya dan terakhir diterawang' Cuplikan iklan gaje terdengar dari TV yang ditonton Nene─ Noona penjaga kantin.

seketika otak cerdas Yunho terkonek.

Light

Cahaya

Diterawang

Gotcha! Yunho pun langsung menerawang kertas surat yang stunya lagi. letak meja di dekat jendela memudahkan pekerjaanya.

'MAKANAN KAMI'

"Tadi kertas yang basah tulisanya TOLONG BAYAR, lalu yang diterawang tulisanya MAKANAN KAMI, apa maksud─" Yunho kaget, mata sipitnta membelalak sempurna. Baru saja Yunho mau bertanya ke Yoochun, orangnya sudah menghilang. Ah, bukan hanya Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin juga tidak ada. Mereka pergi, meninggalkan tumpukan mangkok kosong─ istilah kerenya sih kabur.

Ctaak.

* * *

Reader : Hah O.o suara apa tuh?

Author : Oh, itu suara urat kesabaran Yunho yang putus. Err...sebaiknya kita pergi sebelu─

* * *

"YOOSUMINNNNNN! AWAS KALIANNN!" Teriakan Yunho kencang sampai membuat Noona penjaga kantin terkena serangan jantung─ poor nenek~

* * *

**omake**

**Taman belakang Dong Bang University**

"Wow...ide Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung benar-benar jenius. Kita bisa makan gratis. kekeke~" Seru Changmin.

"Hyung kan emang jenius dari dulu," Hidung Junsu kembang-kempis bangga.

"Jadi, siapa korban selanjutnya?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Bagaimana kalo Jaejoong hyung," Usul Changmin.

"Boleh~" Yoochun dan Junsu setuju.

"Oh..jadi setelah menipuku, kalian mau menipu Boojae, eoh?" Seru sesosok orang di belakang mereka. Aura hitam menguar dari sosok itu.

Yoosumin menoleh dan menatap horor pada sosok tadi.

"Yu─ Yunho hyung...mianhae~"

"Ooo..tidak bisa," Yunho meniru pelawak favoritnya di oveje. "Kalian harus menerima balasanya." Seringai keji terukir di bibir hatinya.

"ANNDWAEEE..."

**END**

* * *

A/N : Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan YooSuMin. Berdoa dimulai..#slapped Jaejoong juga ga ikut main, numpang nama doang =A= Gak tega menistai jae-hyung. kekeke...

Sincerely,

Bloody Evil from Heaven - 22 Mei 2012 -


	2. Chapter 2

Ketemu lagi :D. Kali ini ceritanya Yunjae udah menikah dan punya anak. Aku pakai Jessica sebagai anak Yunjae karena nama marganya Jung. Alasan sebenarnya?

Saya terlalu malas mencari OC buat jadi anak Yunjae. kekekeke...#slapped

Cerita ini dapet dari kaskus jadi mungkin udah ga asing lagi. hehehe... Happy Reading !

* * *

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

**LETTER II  
**

**Cast : Member DBSK and other**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Author stres, nonEYD, aneh, etc  
**

**Disclaimer : GOD and Themselves**

* * *

Kisah ini terjadi di suatu sore yang indah, yaa.. mungkin tidak begitu indah untuk sepasang suami-istri. Err...suami-suami yang kebetulan memeriksa kamar putrinya yang masih berusia 15 tahun.

Mereka berdua, Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong mendapati kamar itu sudah rapi, dengan selembar amplop bertuliskan untuk 'appa dan umma' di atas kasurnya. Jaejoong duduk di kasur tersebut dan mulai membuka surat itu perlahan, sementara Yunho mendudukan dirinya disamping sang istri dan ikut membaca surat dari putrinya.

**Appa dan Umma tercinta,**

**Aku menulis surat ini dengan perasaan sedih dan sangat menyesal. Saat ayah membaca surat ini, aku telah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Jauh dari sisi kalian.**

Tes..

Baru membaca beberapa baris kalimat, Jaejoong sudah tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Bahunya bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Hatinya was-was memikirkan akan kehilangan putri semata wayangnya. Menahan sesenggukanya, Jaejoong pun kembali melanjutkan membaca surat tersebut.

**Aku pergi bersama kekasihku, dia namja yang baik, setelah bertemu dia.. appa juga pasti akan setuju. Err... meski dengan tato-tato dan pierching yang melekat di tubuhnya, juga dengan motor bututnya serta rambut gondrongnya yang tak terawat.**

**Dia sudah cukup dewasa meskipun belum begitu tua─aku pikir jaman sekarang 46 tahun tidaklah terlalu tua. Well, oke. Dia lebih tua daripada appa dan umma, tapi dia sangat baik terhadapku, lebih lagi dia appa dari anak di kandunganku saat ini. Dia memintaku untuk membiarkan anak ini lahir dan kami akan membesarkannya bersama. Dia baik bukan?**

**Kami akan tinggal berpindah-pindah, dia punya bisnis perdagangan ektasi yang sangat luas, dia juga telah meyakinkanku bahwa ganja dan sabu-sabu itu tidak begitu buruk. Kami akan tinggal bersama sampai maut memisahkan kami. So sweet kan?**

**Para ahli pengobatan pasti akan menemukan obat untuk AIDS jadi dia bisa segera sembuh. Aku tahu dia juga punya banyak yeojachingu lain selain aku, tapi aku percaya dia akan setia padaku dengan cara yang berbeda.**

**Appa, Umma.. Jangan khawatirkan keadaanku. Aku sudah 15 tahun sekarang, aku bisa menjaga diriku. Salam sayang untuk kalian semua. Oh iya, mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu jika aku tertangkap dengan kekasihku dipenjara.**

Masih dengan perasaan terguncang dan tangan gemetaran, Jaejoong dan Yunho membaca lembar kedua surat dari putri tercintanya itu.

**Appa, Umma… Tidak ada satupun dari yang aku tulis di atas itu benar, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada kalian bahwa ada ribuan hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada nilai raportku yang buruk. Err...hampir semuanya merah. Kalau appa dan umma sudah menandatangani raportku di atas meja,**  
**panggil aku ya…**

**Aku tidak kemana-mana saat ini.**

**Aku ada di rumah Junsu ahjumma disebelah sedang main PS.**

**Anak kalian yang tercinta,  
**

**Jung Jessica  
**

JDDEERR

Bagai disambar petir, kepala Yunho dan Jaejoong berasap. Bahu mereka bergetar. Bukan bergetar menahan sedih, tapi menahan amarah.

"JUNG JESSICAAAAAAAAAA"

Ckck, sepertinya malam ini Jung Jessica lebih memilih menginap di rumah Junsu dari pada pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

A/N : Satu lagi fanfic nista~ kekeke...thanks yang udah baca. Saya cuma tahu DBSK jadi bikin fanficnya juga tentang mereka. Harap dimaklumi. Dan Jessica? Saya tahu dia karena sering nongol di fic yunjae sama Go Ahra. kekeke...kalo boyband korea lain aku kurang tahu karakternya ._. , kalo girlband...

Jreng..Jreng...

Aku suka 2NE1 ... hohohoh~ udah ah..see you next time.

Bloody Evil From Heaven - 29 Mei 2012 -


	3. Chapter 3

*celingak-celinguk*

Oh...Hai...Ketemu lagi dengan saya, sang author stress :3

ARE YOU READY TO LAUGH ! *gaya rocker*

krik

krik

krik

Yaudahlah, selamat membaca #author pundung

* * *

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

**LETTER III  
**

**Cast : YooSu feat Kyuhyun + OC  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Author stres! menjauhlah...menjauhlah.. jaga jarak aman minial 5 meter *nyomot tulisan dibelakang truck*  
**

**Disclaimer : GOD and Themselves**

**HAPPY READING  
**

* * *

"Chunnie...ada surat dari kyuhyunnie, katanya dia akan dibebaskan dua bulan lagi." Junsu berteriak heboh dari ruang depan. Yoochun yang baru bangun tidur dan mendengar kabar tentang anaknya, buru-buru turun dari kamarnya dilantai dua tanpa sadar kalau dia masih menggunakan kolor. Dengan rambut awut-awutan dan bekas iler disekitar mulutnya, Yoochun menghampiri Junsu yang sedang duduk di sofa.  
"Jinjja? Anak kita akan bebas sebentar lagi, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun.  
"Ne. Dia dapat potongan masa tahanan." jawab Junsu ceria.

"Ck, kenapa cepat sekali sih. Harusnya anak evil itu lebih lama di penjara, dengan begitu kan menghemat uang makan kita." ucap Yoochun sinting.

"Yah! Dasar pelit."

"Hehehe..Becanda Su. Wah! Kalau begitu aku akan membalas surat Kyuhyunnie, sekalian berterima kasih pada komandan polisi disana." ucap Yoochun.  
"Biar aku saja yang membalas suratnya ya, phuliiss..." pinta Junsu memasang dolphin eyes.  
"Yah! Kau lupa? Kyuhyunnie dipenjara di California, otomatis suratnya memakai bahasa inggris. Kau kan lemah dalam bahasa inggris. Tadi saja kau salah mengeja please. Lafalmu tadi mengingatkanku dengan artis indonesia yang suka bilang udah ujyan, buecyek, ga ada oujyek." ucap Yoochun sadis plus meremehkan Junsu sambil menirukan logat Cinta Fitri─eh salah Cinta Laura.

"Yah! Kau ini...aish." Niatnya Junsu mau membantah perkataan Yoochun, tapi memang benar sih dia lemah dalam bahasa inggris. "Terserahlah, aku mau masak dulu." Junsu meninggalkan Yoochun menuju dapur sambil memikirkan cara membalas Yoochun.  
'Akan kubuat dia kepedasan saat makan nanti' Batin Junsu nista  
"Oh ya, Su-ie" Terdengar Yoochun memanggil Junsu yang mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas.  
"Ne?" Junsu melongok, memandang Yoochun yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.  
"Jangan buat makanan yang aneh-aneh ya. Hehehe..."

Junsu cengo, mati kutu.

* * *

"Ada surat untukmu." ucap seorang sipir kepada seorang pemuda dibalik jeruji besi yang sedang sibuk memainkan PSP(?) *ajegilee...dipenjara masih sempet-sempatnya main PSP*  
Pemuda itu menpause PSPnya dan mengambil surat yang disodorkan oleh sipir tadi. "Thanks, sir." ucapnya singkat. Kyuhyun, pemuda di dalam penjara tadi lalu membuka amplop surat untuknya.  
'Lho? Kenapa penutup amplopnya sedikit robek? Ck, pasti komandan polisi sudah membuka amplop ini duluan dan mengelemnya lagi. Mengawasi gerak-gerikku eoh?' Batin Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menarik kertas surat dan membacanya.

**Kyuhyunnie, benarkah sebentar lagi kau pulang? Appa dan umma senang mendengarnya. Oh ya, appa berencana akan merenovasi kamarmu untuk merayakan kepulanganmu, tapi kau tahu appa sudah tua. Tenaga appa tidak sekuat waktu muda dulu. Andaikan kau ada disini membantu appa, pasti pekerjaan appa menjadi ringan. Eh, sudah dulu ya, nanti appa kirim surat lagi. Umma titip salam untukmu.**

**Orang tuamu,**

**YooSu 4ever**

'Ck, Mentang-mentang pelit jadi appa tidak mau memperkerjakan orang lain buat merenovasi kamarku. Lagipula sejak kapan appa jadi alay, YooSu 4ever Tenang saja appa, jangan panggil aku Evil Kyu kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini' Kyuhyun pun segera membalas surat appanya.  
Ya, hanya melalui surat lah hubungan antar anak dan orang tua itu tetap terjalin.  
Alasannya? Surat murah cin :3...  
Bayangin aja berapa tagihan telefon kalau dipakai antar benua? Korea dan California?  
Bayanginnya aja sudah mampu membuat seorang Park Yoochun jantungan ditempat. Dari dulu Yoochun memang terkenal kepelitanya sampai-sampai sahabat baiknya, Jung Yunho pernah jadi korban (A/N : baca chap satu kalau mau bukti *slapped*)

'Kekeke...saatnya pembalasan dendam' Batin Kyuhyun emosi mengingat kenapa dia sampai dipenjara.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sudah diputuskan...Juara Game Master California tahun ini adalah... Park Kyuhyun!" teriakan MC disambut sambutan heboh dari lawan Kyuhyun di pertandingan final tadi.

"WHAT..! Edisud Rahmat Kartolo, maksud lo? Dia bermain curaaang." ucap seorang pemuda lebay, ga etis sama mukanya yang bertampang sangar.

"Err...sorry, tapi keputusan juri tidak dapat diganggu gugat tuan." ucap sang MC

"Ck, okelah, tapi. Kau Park Kyuhyun!" ucap pemuda sangar tadi sambil menunjuk tepat di hidung Kyuhyun. "Atas nama Komandan kepolisian California, aku menahan paspormu dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara selama satu setengah tahun karena kecuranganmu bermain game!"

'WTH..! Bilang saja biar tahun depan kau menang karena tidak ada saingannya, ck' Batin Kyuhyun dan sang MC.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Chunnie...ada surat balasan dari Kyuhyunnie." Keadaan pagi ini di rumah YooSu seperti biasa. Teriakan Junsu, iler dan kolor Yoochun serta perdebatan konyol suami istri. Sungguh seperti biasa -_-  
Yoochun pun membaca surat balasan Kyuhyun.

**Appa, jangan renovasi kamarku. Ada mayat korban mutilasiku di tembok kamarku, jadi jangan dibongkar ya.**

**Your Son,**

**Kyuhyun**

Mata Yoochun membulat.  
'MWO, aish..anaknya benar-benar evil. Eh, tapi masa iya ada mayat di tembok kamar Kyuhyun?' Yoochun merinding disko.

Ting Ting bukan permen  
Ting Ting bukan biskuit

Yoochun yang sedang membaca surat cengo.

Ups, maaf. Author salah muter sound effect.  
oke, diulang. Camera, rolling, action!

Ting Tong...Ting Tong

Yoochun yang sedang merinding, terperanjat kaget mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Aish, tidak sabaran sekali orang ini." Yoochun beranjak ke depan berniat memarahi siapa saja yang sudah mengganggu paginya yang indah. Namun ekspresi kesalnya langsung berubah menciut begitu membuka pintu, melihat sekitar sepuluh orang berbadan sebesar king kong dan berwajah sangar bak preman pasar.  
"K-Kalian ada perlu apa ya ke rumahku?" tanya Yoochun meneguk ludahnya menahan nafsu #plak maksudnya meneguk ludahnya karena takut.

"Aih... kamu ganteng deh, eike jadi gemes bok." ucap laki-laki yang wajahnya paling sangar diantara lainnya. Badan king kong, wajah preman, tapi bermental banci perempatan. Sadaaap...

Yoochun melongo.

"Hahaha...Saya hanya bercanda tuan Yoochun-ssi. Perkenalkan, saya Jensen Cullen, komandan kepolisian California sekaligus saudara kembar Edward Cullen, saya kesini bermaksud untuk membongkar kamar Kyuhyun-ssi karena diduga Kyuhyun-ssi mengubur mayat di kamarnya. Ini surat perintah penggeledahannya." ucap laki-laki yang mengaku saudara kembar Edward Cullen dengan suara sangarnya, membuat Yoochun tambah melongo.

* * *

"Sepertinya dugaan kami salah, tidak ada mayat di kamar Kyuhyun-ssi. Kami permisi." ucap sang komandan seperti kecewa tidak berhasil membuat rivalnya lebih lama mendekam dipenjara. Ia kemudian melengos pergi dan diikuti anak buahnya.

Yoochun kembali melongo melihat kondisi kamar anaknya.

Tembok hancur, check !

Lantai remuk, check !

Perabotan rusak, check !

"PARK YOOCHUUUN." Teriakan Junsu menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Junsu yang baru pulang dari pasar kaget disuguhi pemandangan kamar anaknya yang amburadul tidak karuan.

Aigoo...Sepertinya tubuh Yoochun juga akan remuk menghadapi lumba-lumba yang mengamuk.

Hwaiting hyung !

Park Yoochun babak belur, check !

* * *

**Yah! Kyuhyunnie! Gara-gara suratmu, kamarmu jadi hancur berantakan. Belum lagi tubuh appa juga babak belur jadi korban keganasan ummamu. Pokoknya begitu kau pulang, kau harus menjelaskan sendiri kepada ummamu tentang kesalahpahaman ini!**

**Appamu yang paling keren,**

**Yoochun**

Kyuhyun terkekeh membaca surat dari appanya. Ia pun segera membalasnya.

**Tenang saja appa, nanti aku yang akan menjelaskanya kepada umma. miss you.**

** Your evil son,**

** Kyuhyun**

"Tinggal satu langkah lagi." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

* * *

Didalam sebuah ruangan, seorang laki-laki tergeletak pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Dari name tag di bajunya tertulis Jensen Cullen. Tangan kanannya menggenggam secarik kertas.

**Bapak komandan yang terhormat, apa yang anda lakukan pada kamar****ku? Anda harus bertanggung jawab membangun lagi kamarku dan membayar 1 juta dollar sebagai ganti rugi perabotan kamarku. Kalau anda tidak mau, anda akan saya tuntut ke pengadilan. Terima kasih.**

** Your evil prisoner,**

** Kyuhyun**

-Di sebuah ruangan penjara-

'Nah, dengan begini kamarku bisa direnovasi gratis. Kekeke...' Batin Kyuhyun nista.

**END**

* * *

****Bloody Note : Kekeke...satu lagi fanfic nista. Oh ya, saya masih punya satu fanfic Oneshoot NC YunJae. Mungkin dua hari lagi saya publish. Itupun kalau ada yang berminat. Tapi berhubung itu NC pertama saya jadi mohn dimaklumi :3

Terima kasih semua yang sudah membaca fanfic saya sampai sini.  
Tetutama kau !

Ya, kau yang dari tadi senyum-senyum gaje didepan hape #slapped

**Special Thanks To  
**

**Lee EunGun, therany, Asahi, Julie yunjae, FebrianDha, leenahanwoo**

**Bloody Evil From Heaven ─ 27 Juni 2012 ─  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody's Note** : Yosh! Saya datang lagi. Kali ini main castnya sang magnae, Shim Changmin. Kekeke...#disambit

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan BIG THANKS buat yang sudah mereview fanfic saya "BOO" yah...walaupun sudah dihapus admin FFN :p

Thanks to,

VitaMinnieMin:Annyeong

KishiZhera

therany

jung hana cassie

Choi Kyo Joon

ISI PEMIKIRAN KU

xXx

fuckmekimjongin

LC

UknoWbulge

putryboO

ceekuchiki

Ms. Rima

ImSMl-Gyu

Anonymous1

Anonymous2

Anonymous3

NaMinra

Minnie Seongmin

* * *

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

**LETTER IV  
**

**Disclaimer © GOD, Themself, Their Agency, Their Parrent and Their fans :p  
**

**WARNING : Author sinting, Broken EYD, OOC, Typo bertebaran. Author belum bisa menjinakkan typo, orz! *emangnya hewan?*  
**

**δδ δδ HAPPY READING δδ δδ**

* * *

Malam semakin larut, mengantarkan manusia untuk mengistirahatkan raganya sejenak. Terkecuali seorang namja kelewat tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di kasur. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu. Tak terhitung entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas.

Shim Changmin galau.

Ah, kalian pasti mengira kalau namja satu ini sedang memikirkan makanan kan?

Salah.

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya dia memikirkan hal lain selain makanan. Wow! Give applause for him #LOL

Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat food monster tercinta kita ini galau?

Mari kita kupas, setajam upil, eh setajam silet!

Author ketauan doyan ngupil nih, ck! Back to Changmin.

"Haaah...Aku baru sadar kalau aku masih jomblo diusia segini. Padahal kukira aku cuma butuh makanan yang jadi 'pasangan'-ku, tapi ternyata aku memang harus mencari pasangan sebenarnya. Kadang aku iri dengan YunJae dan YooSu couple. Kalau aku tidak dapat pasangan nanti bisa-bisa aku jadi seperti Nenek─Noona penjaga kantin di kampus dulu, jomblo sampai tua, hii..." Batin Changmin merinding disko.

"Lebih baik aku menelfon Yunho hyung, barangkali dia punya kenalan yeoja atau namja cantik untukku," Lanjut Changmin kemudian mengambil handphonenya dibawah bantal, mencari nama Yunho hyung di phonebook dan menekan tombol 'call'.

"Hallo, Yunho Hyu-"

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Ada apa kau menelfonku tengah malam? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang pusing memikirkan Jessica, nilai rapotnya merah semua! Dia juga tidak mau pulang dari rumah Junsu sampai sekarang. Aish, anak itu benar-benar pabbo mirip Boojae. Sama sekali tidak mewarisi otak jeniusku," Ucap Yunho sengak, tanpa mengatahui apa akibat ucapannya tadi.

"MWO! YA! APA KAU BILANG TADI JUNG YUNHOO!"

Tuh kan!

Changmin segera menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Ia lalu memutuskan sambungan telefonnya, tidak mau terlibat dengan perseteruan Yunjae.

Tamatlah riwayatmu Jung Yunho~

"Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan agar mendapat pasangan," Ujar Changmin sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Sambil senyum-senyum gaje, Changmin lalu turun dari tempat tidur menuju ke meja mencari-cari kertas, pulpen, amplop dan perangko. Yup! Dia berniat mengirim surat ke majalah dan ikut biro jodoh.  
"Selesai, tinggal dikirim besok." Masih senyam-senyum gaje Changmin lalu menyimpan suratnya di laci dan beranjak ke kasur untuk tidur.

.

.

***Pojok Biro Jodoh***

#FotoChangminLagiMakan#

Nama : Shim Max Changmin  
Umur : rahasia  
Pekerjaan : Kasih tau gak yaaa...  
Hobi : Makan  
Tipe pasangan yang dicari : Cantik atau jelek tidak masalah, yang penting bisa memasak tentunya. Bagi yang berminat, silahkan balas surat ini ke alamat Jl. Sesama gang(guan) RT. 008 RW.007. Jangan lupa sertakan foto kamu ya...kalau mau ngirim makanan juga boleh :3  
P.S : BabyKyu...Aku sebenarnya lebih suka kamu yang jadi pasanganku, tapi maaf...kamu tidak pulang-pulang seperti bang toyib! Jadi aku memutuskan mencari yang lain :(

.

.

Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang membaca majalah itu? Cekidot...

**Penjara California**

Kyuhyun keselek PSP "Ya! Dasar pedofil, apa-apaan tuh nyamain Park Kyuhyun yang terhormat ini sama Bang Toyib. Ngomong-ngomong, Bang Toyib itu siapa ya?" Ck, koplak!

**YunJae's Home**

"Waw, kenapa dari dulu aku tidak pernah kepikiran untuk mengirim surat ke biro jodoh? Siapa tau bisa dapat istri kedua." Ucap Yunho sambil mupeng, berfantasi-ria tentang enaknya punya istri dua.

"YUNNIEE..! Kukebiri anu-mu kalau kau sampai melakukannya!" Ancam Jaejoong sadis , membuat Yunho mengkeret.

**YooSu's Home**

"MWO? Tak akan kubiarkan food monster itu jadi menantuku. Bisa-bisa jatah makan bulanan bertambah! Andwaee." Jiwa pelit Park Yoochun bangkit XD.

"Jessica pulang lah, mau sampai kapan kau disini?" Junsu bertanya kepada Jessica yang sedari tadi sedang bermain PS. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan surat biro jodoh Changmin yang membawa-bawa nama anaknya

"Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum appa dan umma menandatangani rapotku!" Ucap Jessica acuh.

"Ya! Kau ini boleh saja disini sampai kapanpun, tapi jangan memainkan PS anakku! Nanti tagihan listrik pasti membengkak! Aku sudah bersyukur anakku dipenjara di California jadi PSnya nganggur. Eh, malah kau mainkan. Apa lebih baik kujual saja PS ini ya? Lumayan.." Ujar Yoochun sambil menghitung keuntungan dari penjualan PS anaknya. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"MWO? Jadi kau mau menjual PS anakmu sendiri? Mentang-mentang dia tidak ada di rumah! Dasar jidat lebar!" Seru Junsu.

.

.

Sejak suratnya dimuat, Changmin terus saja berdiri disamping kotak pos di depan rumahnya sambil bergumam "Aku menunggu..aku menunggu." ─Layaknya Spongebob yang menunggu bingkisan bersama Patrick XP.

Akhirnya Pak pos pun datang dan menaruh segepok(?) surat di kotak pos Changmin. "Waw, tak kusangka ternyata banyak yang berminat denganku," Ujar Changmin senyum-senyum melihat tumpukan surat. Ia lalu segera mengambil semua surat di kotak pos dan berlari masuk ke rumah, meletakan semua surat diatas meja dan membukanya satu-persatu.

Surat tagihan telefon, surat tagihan listrik, surat tagihan air, surat tagihan hutang dari restoran, sampai surat tagihan hutang dari warteg langganannya.

What the─?

Changmin hampir saja membuang semua surat itu sampai dia melihat surat dengan amplop warna pink hati. Raut wajahnya yang tadi asem kecut langsung sumringah. Ia lalu menciumi amplopnya dan dengan hati yang berdebar-debar membuka amplop pink itu.

**Hallo Changmin. Noona sudah membaca suratmu di majalah biro jodoh dan Noona tertarik untuk menjadi pasangan Changmin.**

****'Ih waw! Kenapa dia menyebut dirinya Noona? Apa dia lebih tua dariku? Ck, tak apalah! Yang penting dapat pasangan uyy' Batin Changmin lalu membaca kalanjutan suratnya.

**Noona adalah seorang koki berbakat dan cantik tentunya. Noona siap memasakkan makanan untuk Changminnie.**

****'Ko─koki dan cantik? Perfect!' Changmin membatin betapa beruntungnya dia akan mendapat pasangan seorang koki cantik.

**Kalau Changminnie mau, datang saja ke tempat dulu kita sering bertemu. Noona akan menyiapkan ramen special untuk Changminnie :* **

**Sampai bertemu lagi Changminnie :* cup cup wink...  
**

**Salam kangen,  
**

**Noona penjaga kantin universitas Dong Bang.  
**

**P.S : Di dalam amplop ada foto terbaru Noona lho :*  
**

****BRUUK

Changmin pingsan seketika.

**END**

* * *

Bloody's Note : Kasian bener dah Changmin #LOL

Ehem, saya mau ngasih pengumuman kalau saya tidak akan mempublish lagi dengan akun yang ini. Alasanya?

1. Saya kecewa fanfic NC pertama saya dihapus T^T padahal baru dipublish dua hari.

2. Saya tidak mendapat email alert lagi dari akun ini, mungkin karena pernah diblokir.

Jadi saya membuat akun baru untuk mempublish fanfic saya selanjutnya.  
saya juga lagi galau karena **sebenarnya hari ini saya niatnya mau mempublish fanfic Thriller pertama saya yang berhubungan dengan hari jumat tanggal 13.** Tau gak? Hari ini adalah **hari terakhir hari jumat tanggal 13 untuk tahun ini.** Seting fanficnya nanti dari tahun 2006─Saya sudah menghitung kalau **jumlah hari jumat tanggal 13 dari tahun 2006 sampai dengan tahun 2012 ada 13 hari. **Dan saya membuat korbannya ada 13. Masa saya harus nunggu sampai tahun depan buat mempublish fanfic saya T^T. Btw, tahun depan hari jumat tanggal 13 cuma terjadi dua kali. Ehem─jadi totalnya 15 korban. Mengingatkan pada sesuatu eoh :p

Yup! member lengkap Super Junior─entah ini kebetulan atau ga =.="

Tak apalah. Saya tetap akan membuat fanfic ini walau harus menunggu. Oh ya, fanfic ini murni psikologi (walau saya mahasiswa informatika, tapi saya tertarik dengan psikologi). Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan supernatural─dan tentu saja selain Super Junior, tokohnya juga dari DBSK dan lain-lain :D

Sebenernya fanfic itu awalnya sih buat fandom Naruto, tapi saya mau nyoba pake real person.

Siapa ya yang nanti jadi pembunuh berantainya :p ? Nantikan di bioskop kesayangan anda #slapped

Saya kasih bocoran dikit deh, ini tentang penderita fobia takut pada hari jumat tanggal 13. Nama fobianya keren deh :p **Paraskavedekatriaphobia **dan tentunya bukan hanya itu saja kejutannya. #saya suka bikin fic penuh kejutan, terutama di endingnya#

Sampai jumpa di akun lain saya.

**Regards,**

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**13 Juli 2012**


End file.
